


Sibling Adventures

by enjolrascore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accepting Max, curious Max, just some fluff like I promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus meets Max at the Institute. Max is easily the most overexcited kid Magnus has ever come across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I promised it, and here it is. Just some sweet fluff with Max and Magnus ft. Big Brother Alexander Lightwood (my ultimate weakness tbqh).

Magnus hated the Institute, don’t get him wrong, but he loved Alec. Apparently he loved him enough to wait for him to be done with his training. He was leaning against a wall, head tilted back and eyes closed, when he felt a gentle tug on his jacket. He looked down and was met with the bright eyes of the youngest Lightwood.

“You’re Magnus Bane, aren’t you?” Max asked, dropping his hand back to his side.

“The one and only. How can I be of assistance?” Magnus replied, crouching down so he could properly look Max in the eyes.

“Izzy told me about you. I’m Max, by the way. You’re a warlock, right? That means you’re like Harry Potter.”

Magnus couldn’t hold in his laugh. That was a first. “Yes, I am a warlock, but I have to ask: how am I like Harry Potter?”

“Well, Harry can do magic and he saves everyone, so he’s the good guy. You can do magic, and Izzy told me that you have helped us out a lot, so that makes you a good guy.” Max explained, talking slightly faster as he got more excited.

“Well, that’s very nice of you. I’m glad your sister is saying kind things about me.”

“You’re, like, really good at magic, huh?”

“I like to think so, though some would argue.” Magnus conjured up some simple blue sparks, making them dance across his fingers before sending them out to poke Max’s nose.

“That’s so cool!” Max exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Is it true that you kissed my big brother at his wedding? One of my teachers told me, but I couldn’t go.”

“For the record, your big brother kissed _me_ at his wedding, but yes. Why couldn’t you go, kiddo?”

“I had to stay at school, because it was safer than being here. I met Lydia when she first got here, did you know?”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at this kid’s excitement. “Did you really? Why don’t you tell me about that?”

And just like that, Magnus had trapped himself in a conversation with an over excited nine year old. Max rambled for a bit about how cool Lydia was, but he stopped mid story, staring over Magnus’ shoulder.

“Alec!” He yelled, bolting away from Magnus.

Alec crouched down so he could grab Max up and lift him off the ground. Max squealed at being picked up, but it quickly turned into laughter. Alec propped him up on his hip, walking closer to Magnus.

“Hey, little man! I didn’t know you were back.” Alec said, looking Max in the eyes. “Were you talking to Magnus?”

Magnus stood up, “Yes, he was. We had a wonderful conversation.”

“He told me about how you kissed him at your wedding.” Max chimed in.

“Magnus!” Alec whipped his head to look at Magnus.

“What?” Magnus asked, defensive. “He asked about it, so I told him. I’m not going to lie to your brother, Alexander.”

Alec groaned, “Max, why would you ask about that?”

“I didn’t get to be there! Are you two dating now?”

Both Alec and Magnus paused. Yes, they were dating, but they weren’t sure if they were dating in the way Max was asking. They made eye contact and Magnus gave a small nod, as if to say that it was fine to tell Alec’s baby brother that they were dating.

Alec cleared his throat, “Um, yeah, Max, we are dating.”

Max’s eyes widened and he cupped his hand to whisper something in Alec’s ear. Alec threw his head back and laughed.

“I think so, too.” Alec agreed to whatever Max had told him.

“But, when Izzy was with Meliorn, she would say they were boyfriend and girlfriend. You two don’t have a girl, so are you just...boyfriend and boyfriend?” Max asked.

“Yup.” Magnus confirmed.

“Do you two go on dates and kiss and stuff, like other couples do?” Magnus swore this kid could ask questions for days.

“Yes, we do everything any other couple does, just without a girl. Don’t tell Mom about the kissing though, that’s just between us, okay?” Alec said, giving Max a look that said ‘I won’t kill you if you do, but there will be consequences’.

Max nodded furiously, “I promise.”

“Alright, bud, why don’t you get going? I’m not the only one that needs to train.” Alec joked, setting Max down.

“I guess I do have rune studies.” Max admitted. “It was nice to meet you, Magnus.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Max. We’ll have to talk again some time.” Magnus said, smiling.

Max nodded in agreement. “Love you, Alec.”

“Love you, too, you little troublemaker. Go do your rune studies.” Alec reached out and ruffled his brother’s hair.

Max stuck his tongue out at Alec, and then ran off. Alec just laughed, walking over to Magnus.

“Want to go back to your place?” Alec asked.

“Why do you think I was waiting for you? I don’t exactly like staying here.”

“At least you had Max to keep you company. He’s a little bit of a chatter box.”

“I noticed. What did he whisper in your ear, by the way?” Magnus asked, starting to walk toward the exit.

Alec snorted, “He said it’s really cool that I’m dating Harry Potter, but better. I had to agree, naturally.”

“That kid, I swear.” Magnus muttered.

He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the conversation he had with the young boy. He was actually quite fond of him, and he honestly hoped that he had a chance to see him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that sweet little fic. I have so many Max headcanons and I'm really glad he's still alive in the TV verse so I actually show some of them off. Also, let me know if you want more of Magnus interacting w the Lightwood sibs, since I do love his relationship with them.  
> Also shoutout to my beta (@vettkje on tumblr) bc she's super dope and helpful, so go give her some love.  
> I am now @sapphiceponine on tumblr, so go check me out, if you want. Requests are currently open :)


End file.
